


Regret and flowers

by Primisarose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primisarose/pseuds/Primisarose
Summary: Just a small angsty fic...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Regret and flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you’re doing well.

_ Regret. _

Flower petals fall. 

Flowers wilt. 

Gardens….Gardens are made of flowers, does that mean they die too? 

————————————————————————

He hadn’t meant to get mad… He didn’t mean to yell….And now… Now he couldn’t even apologize…..

————————————————————————

Getting home, it was clear that Hajime Hinata was in a bad mood. He was more snappy than he usually was, in fact he had snapped at Chiaki Nanami-his best friend-earlier when all she did was ask a simple question.

When Hajime opened the door to see a surprisingly angry looking boyfriend he almost paused to ask what was wrong….. He should’ve but he mistakenly did not….. Instead, Hajime glared back and growled “What?” 

Nagito Komaeda looked mad… Mad? Why is  _ he _ mad? 

They fought that day, they fought and Nagito stormed out of the house, they fought and Hajime tried not to let it affect him… They fought but… All couples fight… Right?

————————————————————————

_ “I’m sorry-” Hajime had spilled both of their drinks on Nagito… How!?  _

_ “It’s okay Hin- Hajime.” holding in the ‘Trash like me deserves it anyway’ Nagito replied, he didn’t look mad or anything Nagito just continued to smile, happy. _

_ Hajime laughed awkwardly “Are you sure?” Though the situation was undesirable, Hajime seemed calm.  _

_ Nagito shrugged standing up, “I’ll be back”  _

_ Nagito left to get clean…  _

_ He came back.  _

————————————————————————

Hajime stared at the door. Should he go after him? Apologize? Was Hajime in the wrong?

Whatever…. He’ll be fine… Nagito will come back… After all, he always does. 

Hajime spotted a bouquet on the coffee table near where Nagito usually sat… What are those for?

————————————————————————

_ A common occurrence..  _

_ Hajime was sitting on the couch watching his friend-Chiaki-play a video game on the large TV.  _

_ Nagito had gone out to get food for the three of them. Hajime had offered to go instead but Nagito had said it was the least he could do, knowing that Hajime wouldn’t win, he let it go.  _

_ He came back.  _

————————————————————————

Hajime was worried- ‘ _ Why hadn’t he returned yet? He shouldn’t have gotten mad- why was Nagito mad? Is he okay?’  _ Questions swarmed in his mind…. 

Where was Nagito? Why hadn’t he come back yet..?

————————————————————————

.

.

.

.

The tombstone was cold. 

Flowers circled it, from friends and from strangers. 

Nagito may have come back but it wasn’t in the way Hajime had hoped. 

….Hope? 

Funny how time and time again they had relied on something as silly as hope…. 

It didn’t matter anymore… The flowers had wilted and they had taken Nagito with them…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
